Now You're Coming Unglued
by SimpleTune
Summary: Sebastian gets home from a hard day at school. Blaine does his best to make his boyfriend feel better.


Sebastian shuts the door a little harder than necessary, a little more forcefully. His fucking midterm hasn't been graded yet and the teacher's being a dick about it - "Oh, delay this, sorry that" and Sebastian's fucking sick of it. He drops his keys in the bowl, kicking off his muddy shoes.

Blaine pokes his head out from the bedroom. "Oh, hey, Seb!" He smiles.

"Hey," Sebastian says, barely gathering the will to smile back. Blaine, of course, picks up on that immediately.

"What's going on? Is it Professor McDouche again?"

"Yes," Sebastian groans, leaning against the doorframe. "It's like he's purposefully infuriating his students." He rubs into his eyes with the heels of his hands. "But I don't want to talk about him right now."

"Mariah Carey's divorce and chocolate au pain?" Blaine asks with a smile.

Sebastian flicks his eyes over Blaine casually. "No."

Blaine quirks an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side with a painfully oblivious smile. He takes a step closer to Seb, giving him a peck on the cheek before starting to head into their kitchen. "Come on, I'll make you some coffee."

With a sound that's practically a growl, Sebastian grabs Blaine around the waist and tosses him onto the bed. In seconds, he's on top of Blaine and kissing him for all he's worth as he snakes his hands under Blaine's sweatshirt. Surprisingly, Blaine bucks up into Sebastian's thigh almost immediately and Seb pulls away long enough for Blaine to meet him with an almost sheepish grin. "I wasn't expecting you to come home so early," Blaine says, letting out a small laugh. Seb groans, re-attaching his lips to his boyfriend's neck.

"Next time, jump my bones," Seb tells him.

"I didn't want to - " Blaine gasps. "Ah, fuck, right there." Seb bites a bruise into his neck, soothing over it with his tongue. Blaine thrusts shamelessly against Seb's thigh.

"Ah ah ah," Seb teases, moving away. "Save yourself. I'm going to fuck you into next week." He leans down for a lingering kiss, tangling tongues with Blaine, who whines into his mouth. Sebastian teases one of Blaine's nipples with his thumb. Blaine grips his forearm hard enough to bruise.

Soon they break apart and Blaine stares into Seb's eyes. "Let me blow you," he breathes. Sebastian says nothing, just bounces back onto the bed with a grin, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. His cock springs free and almost instantly Blaine is between his legs, circling the head with his tongue once before sinking down and swallowing him whole. Seb groans, throwing his head back and tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair. Blaine's good at a lot of things, but he is fucking excellent at giving head. He feels Blaine's tongue trace the vein on the underside and thrusts up, fucking Blaine's mouth. Blaine moans around him. The vibrations travel up Seb's cock and he shouts, "Fuck - baby -" before wrenching Blaine off by the hair. They stare at each other for a moment, panting. Blaine's lips are a wonderful shade of red. "Couldn't last," Seb mumbles by way of explanation, and Blaine just nods and then takes off his shirt and pants. He leans across the bed to the drawer where they keep their lube, effectively baring his ass. Sebastian mutters "Fuck," ripping off his own shirt.

Blaine turns around and hands Seb the lube. "No," Sebastian says, "Turn back around." Blaine does and Seb guides him further down until Blaine is practically straddling his chest, backwards. Sebastian leans forward, tracing his boyfriend's hole with his tongue. Blaine shudders, his fingers twisting in the sheets. Sebastian slowly pushes his tongue through the tight ring of muscle, tasting salt and bitterness and Blaine. Blaine lets out a strangled sound as he pumps his tongue in and out of Blaine, sometimes trailing it up and down his boyfriend's crack. At Blaine's long, loud moan, he pulls away, whispering in a voice so utterly debauched, "You can turn around now."

Blaine does, straddling him the right way round, sitting on his ribs. He leans down and twists their tongues together, moaning at the taste of himself on Sebastian's tongue. When they break apart, Seb murmurs, "You were prepping yourself, weren't you?" Blaine nods and Seb pinches his ass cheek lightly. "Naughty. I'm the only one who gets to play with your perfect little asshole." Blaine groans, slides himself back towards Sebastian's hips. "I want you to ride me," Sebastian says, and Blaine reaches for the lube, stroking over his cock. Seb tries not to thrust into the circle of Blaine's fist. When he's ready, Blaine positions himself properly, sinking slowly down over Sebastian, biting his lip. Seb lets out a long groan as he's enveloped by _tight tight tight_ and _hot_. It gets better when Blaine starts moving, rocking back and forth and sending little waves of pleasure up Sebastian's spine.

"Up," Sebastian barely gets out, and Blaine pushes himself up until just the head of Sebastian's cock is buried inside him, and then he sits back down, letting gravity do most of the work. He grunts, his own cock bouncing red and ruddy on his stomach. He gets up again, this time angling himself so Seb hits his prostate on the way down. He lets out a shout, closing his eyes. Seb can do nothing but watch Blaine as he rocks back and forth again, his face screwed up in pleasure. "So...mff...big..." Sebastian reaches up and grasps Blaine's cock, stroking and bringing forth breathless little gasps. Blaine rocks harder, gripping at Sebastian's hips. He gets up one more time, dropping back down and shouting as he comes in stripes across Sebastian's stomach and his own. He keeps rocking, his asshole clenching around Seb and it's not long before Seb's coming too, thrusting up into Blaine. Blaine pulls off and Seb can see the come dripping stickily down his thigh, rolling into shadowed creases. He paints another stripe of come across Blaine's leg with one last thrust, then falls back into the mattress.

There's nothing but the sound of their breathing as they come down. After a few minutes, Blaine jiggles his foot, effectively shaking Seb out of his meditative state. "Must you ruin the moment?" he asks as Blaine climbs up to the pillow, flopping back down with a small _oof_.

"You feel better?" Blaine asks, kissing Seb on the nose.

"Yes. Much." Seb gives Blaine a proper kiss. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."


End file.
